Monitoring physiological parameters of a person supported by a person support apparatus is an ongoing challenge. Space constraints in the patient's vicinity provide opportunities for effective use of technology to monitor the patient without adding to the number of devices in the vicinity of the patient. While several systems and methods exist for sensing physiological signals of a person supported by a person support apparatus, opportunity exists for continued development in this area.